


love me like a reptile

by Lint



Series: My Serpentine [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Serpent Cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/pseuds/Lint
Summary: The snake tattooed on her rib cage is a contract bound in skin. The oath taken, a promise that she does not intend to break.





	love me like a reptile

 

 

Even when she had Jason, there was always this feeling of solitude.

 

Being raised by people that cared about her well being only in the most rudimentary of ways. Feeding and clothing her, for image rather than any true parental inclination, the last name always more important than the one preceding it. She was half of a pair, but never part of a family, so assimilating into a gang mentality is far more difficult a task than she anticipates.

 

Where she always had thought of _him_ and _me_ , there is now _us_ and _we_ , more akin to a pack of wolves than a den of snakes. The double headed serpent on the back of her jacket means she is one of many, and that is still something that doesn't quite compute. Toni tries her best to understand, and she really does more than most, the story of her life so eerily similar that only the monetary details were lacking.

 

She's patient when Cheryl needs to be alone. Loving when those moments pass. Downright adorable every other second of the time they spend together. Honestly, Cheryl keeps waiting for the bottom to drop out, but those are _me_ issues for another day.

 

Right now she stands quietly between Toni and Cousin Betty, leaning against the bar of the Whyte Wyrm while FP delivers his state of address. Business is steady, and everyone cheers, raising their glasses with a hearty hoo-rah. Money is good, and everyone cheers louder, taking hearty chugs of whatever is in their glasses.

 

It reminds Cheryl of the Vixens. Stirring up the crowd. Getting them to respond to your every cheer and command. She leans into Toni's ear to convey her thoughts, and in return receives a small laugh, the girl's eyebrow raising curiously.

 

“Don't happen to still have the uniform, do you?” she asks in a whisper.

 

Cheryl gives a wicked grin in return.

 

“Maybe I kept it,” she answers, voice just as low. “Maybe I didn't. What's in it for me for you to find out?”

 

Toni pushes closer, her lips teasing along Cheryl's ear, making the most scandalous of promises that Cousin Betty manages to catch wind of and dramatically cover her hears.

 

Once FP is done with his speech, everyone shouts “In unity there is strength” but Cheryl misses the cue and fumbles the words, leaving everyone to have a good laugh at the newbie.

 

/\

 

Cheryl wonders how long she can be in a motorcycle gang without ever learning to ride one. Truth be told she's scared senseless of the noisy death machines, holding on so tight and nearly crushing Toni's ribs every time she rides on the back of hers. It's not a subject she can vent about with Cousin Betty either. The girl spends most of her Saturdays in the garage, tinkering with her Triumph Tiger something or other. Seriously, she says what it is all the time, Cheryl should remember the name but never quite cares to.

 

In fact, she's so good with her bike, that Toni and a handful of other Serpents only trust Betty to fix and maintain theirs as well. Which is what's she's currently doing, kneeling on the cold concrete floor of the garage, wrenching away on some random engine part of a bike for an older member of the gang called Southpaw. Cheryl leans against the massive tool chest Betty shares with FP, occasionally assisting by handing her cousin a variety of different sized tools though she has no clue of what they are, and it takes two or three tries before the right one is picked. In between sort helping, she files her nails, and checks her phone.

 

Toni hasn't sent a message in nearly twenty minutes, and while Cheryl doesn't want to appear clingy, she's dying of boredom just sitting here watching Cousin Betty's zen and the art of motorcycle maintenance. Another Serpent comes rolling up on their bike, but she doesn't bother to look up from her phone, until it's suddenly pushed away from her face and Toni's right there in front of her already leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Hey,” she says in greeting.

 

Cheryl feels the biggest, stupidest smile on her face, cheeks flushing before she pushes closer for another. If moving to the Southside and becoming a gang member required a period of adjustment, having a girlfriend is a concept she still has trouble wrapping her head around. Thank you Mommy and Daddy, for such a neglectful upbringing, the very idea that someone would willingly spend time with her seems foreign.

 

“Hey yourself,” she replies in kind.

 

Betty drops a wrench, which clangs loudly on the ground, both girls heads snapping to the sound. The blonde looks sheepish for ruining their moment, wiping at a spot of grease on her face with the back of her hand.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbles.

 

Toni shrugs, offering her friend a grin.

 

“No big thing,” she says easily. “You don't mind of I steal your little helper away do you?”

 

Betty waves her off.

 

“Not that she was very much help.”

 

Cheryl mouth drops in playful shock.

 

“I tried, didn't I? You can at least give me that.”

 

Betty smiles.

 

“Yeah,” she gives. “You did. Now go on, get out of here. If the two of you get any cuter I might actually vomit.”

 

/\

 

It's a wonder they're not all in jail.

 

A risk Cheryl is astutely aware of, every time she puts on the jacket, that they walk a fine line between right and wrong but almost always on the other side of the law. Though the Serpents aren't the kind of gang that delves into drugs, they are not above stealing. Which they do. A lot. FP has the blueprints of some warehouse over in Greendale, spread out on the kitchen table, trying to come up with some hair brained scheme to alleviate it of more than a few dozen crates of cargo.

 

She only wandered in to get herself a glass of pomegranate juice, which thankfully no one in the house has pilfered, and stays because she's genuinely curious to see just how he plots these kinds of things. Alice and Betty aren't home, and it's a little awkward because she's not entirely sure if she and FP have exchanged more than two dozen sentences since she moved in. He knows she's there, but doesn't really acknowledge her, which is par for the course with their interactions.

 

There's a striking flaw in his plan, she sees it right away, and waits for him to catch up. The glass is empty and he still hasn't. In fact, he pulls out his phone to call one of the boys and let them know they're ready to go, when she finally steps in and taps at the blueprint.

 

“The door you want to bust through is rigged,” she says.

 

FP finally looks up, as if seeing her for the first time, that half drunk glaze consistent in his eyes. Quickly looking back to the paper, he still doesn't see it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She points at it again.

 

“You see those extra lines?”

 

He nods.

 

“Double wide frame. Hides a motion sensor inside and triggers a silent alarm.”

 

He looks up to her again.

 

“How the hell do you know that?”

 

Cheryl shrugs.

 

“Daddy had them installed in the all the syrup storage facilities. I thought it was a little overkill, even though thieves are everywhere.” She gestures toward him. “Clearly. But why would he go through all that trouble to protect a couple thousand barrels of syrup? Obviously it was because of all the kilos of heroin he had hidden inside. Anyway, you go through that door, and the police will come running.”

 

FP smirks, but something shifts in his eyes, and it causes the funniest feeling to swirl inside Cheryl's stomach.

 

“Good catch,” he offers, before going back and reformulating the plan.

 

How pathetic, Cheryl chides herself. Going all gooey over this deadbeat loser of a gang leader, because he very simply has given her something she never received before. Approval from a parental figure. No matter how loose the term applies between them.

 

/\

 

“Is Betty your best friend?”

 

It's a strange question.

 

Stranger still the scenario in which it's asked, Toni's head resting post coital on her chest, as Cheryl absently plays with her hair. Not exactly the kind of conversation one expects to have, considering what they were doing the previous forty-five minutes or so.

 

“She's my cousin,” Cheryl answers. “Who is a topic I do not feel like discussing, when we are currently naked in my bed.”

 

Toni laughs softly.

 

“Sorry,” she offers. “Guess I was just curious.”

 

Cheryl's hand stills.

 

“Afraid you'll have some competition for my attention?” she teases.

 

“Ha ha,” Toni deadpans in response. “It's just that-you know what? Forget I said anything.”

 

Cheryl's brow furrows, now actually interested in where this line of thinking leads.

 

“Go on,” she insists. “No sense in stopping now.”

 

“Okay,” Toni proceeds cautiously. “Please don't take this as an insult-”

 

“What an excellent way to begin to begin a sentence.”

 

“-but I can't help to notice you don't have many friends.”

 

Cheryl scowls.

 

“Gee, why would I ever be insulted by such an observation?”

 

Toni tries to give a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Babe, I really don't mean it in a bad way.”

 

Cheryl is quiet for several moments. Toni waits her out.

 

“Of course I have friends,” she defends softly. “Had friends. Whatever.”

 

Toni keeps quiet, anticipating her to elaborate.

 

“Heather, she was my best friend in middle school, and the first girl I ever... I mean, we loved each other. Even if we were too young to fully know what that meant. Mommy did not approve of course. Made it her mission to destroy what we had, and did so with gusto. I think that's when she...”

 

Her breath catches.

 

“I think that's when she decided I was expendable. No longer a true Blossom if my sapphic ways were going to sully the family name.”

 

“Cheryl,” Toni begins, but the redhead keeps on talking.

 

“Then there was Veronica. God, I hated her at first. She was the only girl I ever met who dared to give back whatever I dished out. We were such equals in that way, I couldn't stand it.”

 

Toni chuckles softly.

 

“Always gotta be number one, don't you?”

 

“Can't carry the title of Queen B unless you're type A.” Cheryl intones. “But then Jason was kil- _died_ , and suddenly she was there for me. Helped me get through my grief as best she could, until Mommy decided she was better off with no children, than to be stuck with the one she never wanted. Even then, she was there.”

 

Toni nods against her.

 

“Did the two of you ever-”

 

“No,” Cheryl is quick to cut her off. “Never. Probably why Mommy didn't try to step in like she had before. Besides, Cousin Betty is the one with a crush there.”

 

“Whoa, really?”

 

“Yes. Is that so surprising?”

 

“No,” Toni concedes. “But, well, she's never said anything.”

 

Cheryl scoffs gently.

 

“She wouldn't. You know those Cooper women love their secrets.”

 

“Sounds like you got pretty close,” Toni states. “Have you talked to Veronica since-”

 

“Since I became Queen of the Buskers? No. I'm too... I don't want her to see me like this.”

 

Toni lifts her head, turning to meet Cheryl's eyes.

 

“Like what?”

 

Cheryl looks away.

 

“Like someone she can look down her nose at.”

 

Toni is confused.

 

“The girl you just talked about doesn't sound like she would do that.”

 

“Perhaps not,” Cheryl allows. “But I think I've been too afraid to find out.”

 

/\

 

Saturday night at the Twilight is a Serpent tradition. Since the venue first opened way back in the fifties.

 

The boys are all up front, perched on their various motorcycles, while the girls sit comfortably in the back of FP's pickup. Cheryl sits between Toni and Cousin Betty, with a blanket thrown over their legs, making idle chitchat as they wait for the movie to start.

 

Rebel Without a Cause is the classic film chosen for the night. Betty is buzzing with excitement because it's one of her favorites, Cheryl only mildly curious because she's never seen it, and Toni offers no opinion other than to state James Dean was bisexual and anything else is hearsay.

 

The hairs on the back of Cheryl's neck suddenly stand on end, when a pair approaches the truck, and her stomach flips upon realizing who it is.

 

“Cheryl?” Veronica questions, as she and Kevin Keller stop right next to Toni. “I thought that was you.”

 

Cheryl's first instinct is to just throw the blanket over hear head and hide, but instead turns to her estranged friend, and offers a smile.

 

“Hello Veronica,” she greets, then to her companion. “Kevin.”

 

Kevin merely nods.

 

“I kind of hoped I'd run into you here,” Veronica says, sounding so genuine.

 

Something inside of Cheryl, for whatever reason, refuses to believe that. Her old insecurities coming into play.

 

“I sent you so many messages,” she goes on.

 

Insecurities now paired with guilt. Veronica was a good friend to her, and Cheryl just couldn't help to push her away.

 

“My fault entirely,” Cheryl cuts her off. “I guess I just, um, didn't want you to see me this way.”

 

Veronica looks honestly confused. “What way?”

 

Southside trash, Cheryl doesn't say. Nor would she ever would in present company. Not that she truly believes it either, but there's just something about someone from her old life witnessing her new one, that tilts her perspective sideways. Even if they don't comment on the jacket she wears, or the group she runs with.

 

“Would you like to join us?” she asks on impulse, immediately looking to her compatriots, who voice no objection.

 

Betty and Toni rise from their perches, to open up the tailgate for an extra seat, while Cheryl keeps a sharp eye on her cousin to see if her little crush is going to make things more awkward than they already are. Funny enough, it seems like Betty is purposely avoiding looking at the brunette in any way.

 

Veronica turns to Toni, as everyone is still shifting around for their places.

 

“Hi,” she says offering a hand. “I don't think we've had the pleasure. Veronica Lodge.”

 

“Toni,” she returns in kind. “Topaz. I'm-”

 

“My girlfriend,” Cheryl blurts, which makes Toni turn to her with a grin.

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

Veronica giggles.

 

“It's nice to meet you, Cheryl's girlfriend.”

 

Introductions with Kevin are made, and once everyone seems familiar, Veronica makes a point to interact with a certain blonde.

 

“Betty,” she begins, voice warming notably. “Hi.”

 

Cheryl swears she can see her cousin turn into a puddle right then and there, lifting a hand to run through her hair even though it's wrapped as it always is in that bandanna.

 

“Hey Ronnie.”

 

Okay, that just makes Cheryl's brow lift, not knowing they had nickname status between them. Veronica takes a seat on the tailgate and pats the spot next to her, Betty taking it so swiftly it leaves Toni and Cheryl to share a bemused look.

 

-

 

Halfway through the movie, Veronica shakes the nearly empty popcorn bucket in her hands, and turns to Betty.

 

“Looks like we need a refill,” she states. “Care to join me?”

 

Betty shoots a quick glance at Cheryl, who rolls her eyes, as if to ask is she for real? Only her cousin could be so obtuse about the opportunity before her.

 

“Okay,” she accepts, and the two of them hop off the tailgate.

 

Kevin watches them go.

 

“They're not coming back,” he says with a point. “Are they?”

 

“Unlikely,” Cheryl answers.

 

Toni looks between them.

 

“Wait, didn't you say Veronica has a boyfriend?”

 

“Not anymore,” Kevin fills in. “Her dad is, how do I put this delicately, a heavy hand when it comes to her suitors. Archie the golden boy put up a good fight for as long as he could, but Hiram Lodge always wins.”

 

Toni is concerned.

 

“So where does that leave Betty?”

 

“They're not going steady yet,” Cheryl chimes in. “Probably just making out behind the snack bar. The poor dear probably feels like it's Christmas and her birthday all rolled into one.”

 

-

 

The movie is over when Betty finally comes back to the truck, a dopey smile plastered on her face.

 

“Hey Kev, Ronnie says to meet her at the car, and that you'll know where that is.”

 

“Right,” he agrees, popping up from his seat. “Thank you ladies, for an unplanned but enjoyable evening.”

 

Betty leans against the truck bed, watching him go, that smile of hers never wavering.

 

“Have a good time?” Toni asks.

 

Betty nods.

 

“Such a good kisser,” she sighs serenely.

 

/\

 

Cheryl has never felt this way before. Everything, deep into bone, aches.

 

Toni is at her side, cautiously pressing a bag of frozen peas against her swollen eye, as Cheryl rolls the knife in her palm. Never did she think about using it, in the way its true intentions lie, like she had tonight.

 

A rumble they called it, completely serious like everyone were all characters in an SE Hinton novel, with the Ghoulies. Her head is throbbing, as she took a pretty good shot at the end there, despite holding her own for most of the fight. Large Marge Wultownski will probably think twice about messing with her in the near future. Cheryl isn't sure if she should be proud of what she'd done to the girl or not, but really, what sixteen year old has an arch nemesis?

 

It's not like the fight had settled anything, either. This is just how it is. What rival gangs to do each other. Taunt, threaten, and fight. Then come back the next day to do it all over again.

 

Toni presses a feather light kiss against Cheryl's cheek, drawing her out from the moment of introspection, and she manages a smile for her girl.

 

A noise from above pulls their attention toward the ceiling, Cousin Betty rattling around in their shared bathroom. Cleaning herself up and, Cheryl assumes, thinking of excuses to avoid letting Veronica see her until the swelling goes down.

 

“Is it always like this?” she inquires.

 

Toni contemplates the question.

 

“No,” she answers. “We don't always win.”

 

Cheryl has felt the rush of victory before. Winning the school spelling bee in fifth grade. Being the only sophomore ever granted HBIC status with the River Vixens. Her mother's crestfallen face when realizing there would be real consequences, as Sheriff Keller placed her in handcuffs, for attempting to kill her only daughter for the sake of an inheritance.

 

None of those glorious moments has ever left her feeling so completely drained or conflicted. If this is what triumph feels like on the Southside, they can keep it. For the first time in a good while, she actually misses the days where conflict could be solved monetarily. Where a family of her means could settle a dispute with a simple transfer of funds.

 

Realizing how callous such a thought is the second it passes, she chides herself and remembers she's no longer that girl, nor does she truly wish to be ever again. Though she had always regarded herself as tough, and going through what she had proved it soundly, something always lacked in showing the world that she was made of sterner stuff.

 

“Do you want out?” Toni wonders, as if she can see Cheryl's train of thought rolling by.

 

Asked as if it were a viable option, with both aware it isn't, but Toni needing to know where she stands. To see if her firsthand experience with gang violence has left a bitter enough taste in her mouth, to where it might affect her place within the gang moving forward.

 

Cheryl shakes her head, before leaning in for a proper kiss, doing her best to ignore the pain their affection brings.

 

“I could never leave you,” she insists, heart fluttering with the relief it brings on her girlfriend's face as she moves to kiss her again.

 

The snake tattooed on her rib cage is a contract bound in skin. The oath taken, a promise that she does not intend to break.

 

But the love she feels for Toni means she will be a Serpent today, tomorrow, and forever.

 

 


End file.
